Roan
Roan was Percy's right-hand man after Michael. He was an assassin and a cleaner for Division, often assigned to dangerous hits and never questioned his orders. Season 1 Roan was part of the team that raided the Udinov Mansion. He confirmed that he had killed the mother, while in reality he had just tranquilized her. Pilot marks Roan's first appearance. He and Michael are sent to Gary's house after first sighting of Nikita after three years. There he casually checks bathroom for bathtub and then shoots Gary in middle of the sentence. Altough Michael is slightly agitated by it since it ended his interrogation, Roan mistakes this for agitation because of the body and reacts with calm "Don't worry, I'll clean it". Later he is part of operation Black Arrow and encountres Nikita. He doesn't display any suprise and goes straight for his knife. Luckily for Nikita two of General Safwani's bodyguards get out of elevator, noticing his knife. While he kills them both without breaking sweat Nikita uses her chance and altough he follows her, she is able to escape in car with General. He is present when Percy declares Nikita threat level 6, probably meaning he is one of those agents working on hunting her down if not on diferent mission given by Percy. In he was called to "clean up" Jaden from Alex's flat. In he took photos of Nikita giving the black box to Central Intelligence Agency. In , Roan tries to "clean" Nikita's seemingly dead body when she wakes up and splashes the hydrofluoric acid meant for her in his face, leaving him scarred. Later on in the series, he become a saboteur who worked for Percy while Percy was imprisoned by Amanda. After Percy took back Division, he worked for the Rogue group again, doing various missions for Percy to help him gain power. Season 2 He appeared in in a video during the Operation Game Change when he killed some men. Tony Merrick was blackmailed into admitting that he committed the Basra Heist. In he and Alex chased down Nikita and Kelly in the train. After they've jumped out of it, Roan and Alex followed them to a forest. Soldiers appeared and he told Alex to run while he shoots them. He ran from the scene as well. In he chased and tried to shoot Nikita and Richard Ellison. In Roan payed a visit to a guy named Walt and told him to run faster on his treadmill and put two electronic bugs on him. The man got a heart attack and he died. Roan later visited "Bob" a guy Nikita payed to visit Ryan in prison so that she can contact him. He later encountered Michael when he and Nikita tried to rescue Ryan from prison. He shot Michael in the shoulder. He was also a part of the team who guarded Jonathan Gaines. In he received a crossword puzzle and the answer to it is "Amsterdam" the location of the next Guardian meeting. In he called Patrick Miller to confirm who is present at the Guardian meeting. In he called Patrick Miller to tell him where the Oversight headquarters are so that Patrick, Tim and other Percy's men can attack them. In he took out his Tracking chip. Amanda discovered that someone is Division is still loyal to Percy. Alex confronted Roan about it. They fought and Roan ended up choking Alex before getting interrupted by a Division Agent. Roan took out his gun and killed a Division agent. Alex ran from him. She hid in Percy's glass cell. Roan tried shooting it with no success. He has decided to leave Division and join Percy and Patrick Miller. In ... In ... In he was in a room with Percy when he let Dina escape. Later he knocked one of agents to help Percy. In he went with Percy to Hammerfest, Norway to release Nicholas Brandt from prison. Later he took some radioactive material from Nicholas Brandt as a part of the bargain for releasing him from prison. In shortly after Percy's death, after Roan tried to make his move on the US government, he was apprehended by Alex and Sean. After they fought with him, Roan got electrocuted. Abilities Roan is one of the most dangerous Divison Agents and characters in general. He is an expert marksman, being able to fluently aim and shoot using his peripheral vision. He is on a special Regimen which increases his increase speed and tolerance to pain. Using his Cleaner advanced combat training and years of experience he is easily able to beat most of his opponents, losing once to Guardian Owen Elliot who was able to push him over rail towards fall on lower floor. Personality Most of the time is Roan absolutly calm, displaying no emotions. He shows no remorse for his victims and no hesitation in killing. He was fiercely loyal to Percy. The only time Roan displays any sort of emotion is when he finds out that Percy had died. Relationships *Nikita - Initially is Nikita only another target, no different from all of his other victims. That changes when she scars his face with acid, making it more personal even for Roan. *Percy - Roan is loyal to Percy till the end without wavering once. It is unknown from what source this loyalty comes. He is however upset by his death implying some sort of friendship, deep gratitude towards Percy or realization of loss of their cause. *Carla Bennett - Nature of their relationship is unknown, however she knew him, meaning he was one of first Division Agents. She was concerned about his scarred face and he allowed her to touch him, only person that have ever done such thing. Victims *Pilot - Gary (head shot), two bodyguards of General Safwani (knife) *Dark Matter - John Fleder *Partners- The half of the Gogol agents that chased him through the woods. *Rogue - Peter Edmonds a Police detective. Category:2010 Nikita Characters Category:Males Category:Division operatives